Making the best of the Exile
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Featuring the Unbound Doctor played by David Warner. Arriving on Earth after being regenerated, the disorientated Doctor is stranded on Earth, alone, unsure of where he is... but he still plans on making the best of his exile.


Disclaimer - Same old note, I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N - I can't wait for the next season of Doctor Who, hopefully, Jodie Whittaker is better as the Doctor and the writers have more brains than fantasies.

Please leave feedback.

* * *

Making the best of the Exile.

The Doctor was still befuddled; the first time he had regenerated, he'd had the benefit of that regeneration being almost natural even while Mondas had drained him of energy and triggering the process, and the usual post-regenerative confusion had faded fairly quickly even though the what was happening on Vulcan with the rebels and the Daleks had meant he concentrate more.

But this new regeneration….. In this new body, he was so confused, and his brain felt like someone had wrapped up parts of it and his memory in thick blankets and he couldn't get through them to make any real sense of what was going on around him.

Another was his name; it kept coming and going. It was truly distressing. Ah, he thought for a second; I am the Doctor. I am a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey; I rebelled and I left my planet to explore the universe by stealing an old Type 40 TARDIS…. No, wait, who am I again? Frustrated, he knuckled his head to try to retrieve the memory.

He was still confused since he knew that the Time Lords had fulfilled their promise to take his knowledge away; he had definitely felt that hard-won knowledge of the TARDIS console's more advanced features being removed, and he was still too dazed by the regeneration to really concentrate on anything else, but he knew that the Time Lords had placed an inhibitor on the TARDIS to stop it leaving this time.

Thanks to those two confusing young lads who had been acting most bizarrely - he dimly remembered in his first incarnation during that business with WOTAN - was it WOTAN? - those young people in that club, but he had never seen anything like this before though he knew that humans could be considered insane by the standards of other species. Pity he couldn't remember which ones.

But he knew that he had arrived much later in the 20th century.

The Doctor could sense it as he looked around, but the trouble was it would take some time before his post-regenerative mind was able to clear even with the blocks the Time Lords had imposed on his mind. He didn't understand why his people had exiled him to this point in the 20th century, and as he looked around he could tell that he was somewhere in China thanks to the distinctive signage.

But he was still frustrated, he had no idea how far into the future he had gone and indeed what had happened. He had asked the Time Lords to place him in the 1960s-1970s range but they had not reacted and now he was in a decade that he didn't know.

Feeling all of his frustrations bubble to the surface, the Doctor turned around and stared for a second at the TARDIS as it stood there in its police box form, and he suddenly felt the urge to lash out. The Doctor kicked the TARDIS door in frustration.

"YOU IDIOTS," he shouted. "YOU'VE SET ME DOWN IN THE WRONG PLACE!"

The Doctor was inwardly relieved and yet confused by what he had just done; this was new, he thought to himself, he had never before had an incarnation that sometimes resorted to a violent means of releasing emotions, and he wasn't sure yet if this was part of his new body's personality.

But he could not deny it felt good.

He kept kicking the TARDIS door, still shouting his head off.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING, YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECILES! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CHECKED TO MAKE SURE I WOULD TURN UP IN THE RIGHT PLACE!" The Doctor shouted again, he dimly noticed that his actions were beginning to attract attention but truthfully after what had happened to him, and his loss of memory and with no clear plan of what to do next until he could identify some good resources, he could he could not bring himself to really care.

But he had been wondering what had been happening. The last time he had arrived on Earth in the 20th century, the Doctor had helped Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart of UNIT help fight against the Cybermen, and now the Doctor hoped that the soldier he had befriended during that earlier business with the….. Great Intelligence? Yes, it was the Great Intelligence….. had only been dealing with terrestrial emergencies instead of finding himself out of his depth.

The Doctor sighed and stopped his kicking of the TARDIS - it wasn't doing any good despite giving him the means of relieving his frustration, but he wasn't sure if it was some post-regenerative quirk, and he turned and he could see the two young boys in the distance. He idly wondered what was going on here, he could see parties everywhere and he could see Chinese people mingling or trying to keep people who weren't Chinese. He could see people who were clearly drunk in the street, but the Doctor didn't know enough about what was going on.

Deciding to follow those two boys, the Doctor decided to try to find out more about where and when he was, and what had happening since his last visit to Earth before the Time Lords had exiled him, but more importantly he needed to have a good idea of what he was going to be doing next.

Leaving the TARDIS, the Doctor winced and he looked down at his feet.

Typical, his feet had regenerated along with the rest of him, but his shoes were ill-fitting just like the rest of his clothes. Oh well, he thought to himself philosophically, I've got more time than I would like to decide on a new wardrobe, but until I have a good idea of what I'm going to be doing next, I will have to keep these clothes.

It didn't take long for the Doctor to catch up to those two young men, though he didn't know what had possessed him to follow, it could have been because they were the only people whom he had met so far, but he couldn't be sure. Wincing with nearly every step as his ill-fitting shoes continued to hurt his feet, the Doctor marched on after those two young men to hopefully get some rest and hopefully get some answers to some of his questions.

He needed to know what had been happening since his last visit to Earth. Looking around, the Doctor could not see any signs of alien occupation anywhere, so that meant nothing serious had happened.

Well, he hoped not.

Being exiled is bad enough, the Doctor thought to himself as he walked after those young men to wherever they were, but being exiled without any clue as to where and when I am is going too far, but then again whoever said Time Lord justice was logically fair?


End file.
